He got scared and ran away
by MapleSauce
Summary: Two bit runs into some problems and... well... he runs away. Pleaze Review if I should continue
1. Chapter 1

Two bit walked into bucks, looked around the smoky, dark and very crowded bar. Spotting his friends he ran up to them tackling Soda to the ground.

''Ouf! Gah! Two bit!'' He yelled trying to get his friend off him. Two bit just laugh and pulled Soda in a painful position.

''Who's your daddy!!'' He yelled in his ear, Soda laughed.

''You are'' He said submissively, Two bit got up and flexed triumphantly.

''OH YA!!'' He yelled getting everyones attention. Two bit turned to one of the guys staring at him, rolled up imaginary sleeves -He's wearing a wife beater- and said.

''You want some of this? Huh?'' He just laughed drunkly and turned back to the girl he was talking to. Two bit turned around puffing out his chest like he'd just won another battle. Pony laughed at his friend and sat down on a bar stool. Two bit joked with a couple of greasers but got bored and joined Pony on a stool.

''So Pone, how ya been?'' He said leaning on the bar. Pony shrugged.

''Bored since you left, how was jail..?'' He asked uncomfortable with the fact Two bit had been in jail for three months.

''Real tough ya know?'' He answered half heartedly, Pony shook his head.

''I still cant believe that guy died.. I'm almost glad I didn't go to the rumble'' two bit scoffed.

''Glad? You're lucky kid, a rumble with no rules? Think about it, chains, heaters, blades? Thats crazy stuff.'' Two bit admitted narrowing his eyes. All of a sudden someone tapped his back and Pony's eyes widened with surprise when he say who it was. Two bit turned slowly and met yes with a gorgeous brunette.

''You didn't call, and my god what happened to you?'' For the first time Pony noticed the bruises, scares and cutes on Two bits face and arms. Then he noticed a splotch of blood on his right leg.

''Ummm'' Two bit answered confused then decided to answer the second question.

''Was in a rumble'' He said examining his arms, his eyes rested on his leg, then he turned back to the girl.

''You don't remember me do you?'' She said, this got Two bit thinking, she was pretty, a real looker. She even looked like a Soc and to think he knew her... 'gosh' he thought 'I really wish I did'

''Ya know, your an awful purdy girl... but I can't say I remember ya'' Two bit said preparing to be hit, but to his surprise she smiled.

''Honest as always Two bit'' She said sitting down beside him. Two bit smiled at that and Pony shook his head, not believing that Two bit didn't remember this girl.

''So,'' He started ''If you don't mind... could you refresh me of my memory?'' He half smiled. The girl laughed.

''Marcia.'' She replied smiling, Two bits jaw dropped.

''I can't believe this! I thought that number was fake for sure!'' He slapped a hand over his mouth, Marcia stared at him.

''Why would I give you a fake number?'' She said hurt Two bit looked down ashamed.

''Gosh why would a Soc wanna give a Greaser their number?'' He said shrugging.

''Well maybe this particular Soc found this Greaser... Interesting, funny, maybe even charming'' She said smiling a light blush crawled on he cheeks, Two bit looked at her blushing a deep rose.

'' 'scuse me a minute.'' He said to her grabbing Pony and speed walking to a corner.

''What I do?'' Two bit said panicked, Pony looked confused.

''What do you mean?'' He asked. Two bit groaned.

''There's two problems Pone, one she's a Soc! And two... Kathy.'' He said disappointed.

''So? Break up with Kathy.''

''She's pregnant... God damn it and she don't even know if its mine!'' Two bit slumped even more and stuck his hands in his pockets, Pony laughed.

''Isn't that a good thing?'' Two bit ignored him.

''I know! Hey Pony... Is Marcia looking over here?'' He asked, Pony shook his head and before he knew it Two bit was running out of there like a horse after the gates have been opened. Pony sighed, shook his head and when back to Marcia.

''Where's Two bit?'' She asked smiling, Pony felt terrible for having to tell her what he did.

''Well... Uh, you see, Two bits got some problems. Nothing that no greaser hasn't had before, its just well, his girlfriend, Kathy, she's pregnant, and he's not to sure who's it is.'' He stopped, letting that sink in a bit. She looked shocked but nodded in a knowing way.

''So where'd he go?'' She asked hopeful.

''Lets just say he got scared and ran away.'' Pony sighed and took it back the moment he saw the hurt in Marcia's eyes.

''I'm sorry...'' Pony said ''It's just... He's confusing, he was probably a bit drunk.'' Pony lied, Two bit hadn't drunk one bit -surprising I know- But he couldn't let this Soc change her mind about his friend.

''Oh...'' She said unsure. Pony half smiled.

''Don't worry... Its just a little sudden for him.'' Pony said trying his best to act like Soda. Marcia smiled and Pony got an idea.

''What are you doing tonight?'' Then he caught himself. ''I mean... I think you can talk to Two bit later tonight.'' He corrected blushing. Marcia smiled and shook her head. Pony laughed.

''Ok well, Two bit's probably going to sleep over tonight so we can wait at my house for him.'' Pony smiled pleased with himself and he and Marcia walked to his house


	2. Lonely

For once in my life, I was lonely; usually I'd be walking with one of the gang, or a blonde. Not tonight. I've been walking up and down these streets for hours now; I hardly knew were I was anymore. I looked up from the pavement, there was the lot, I might as well go to the Curtis'.

I was about two houses from my destination when suddenly there were bright headlights behind me, which didn't worry me too much, until I herd a honk of the cars horn. I turned my head slightly. It was a Mercedes my face went white. I knew I could run to the Curtis house no problem, but looking weak on your on territory is not a satisfaction you want to give to a Soc. So I stood there, and waited till they pulled up behind me. I saw three of them get out. One was Randy, I was a bit shocked he'd changed, he got bigger, meaner looking. I reached for my knife, that's when one pulled out a heater. I panicked 'They're going to kill me' I thought. I ran, he shot, I was on the ground, he hit me in the leg. There was pressure on my back; one was on me I heard Randy's voice in my ear.

''What do you think you're doing with Marcia?'' I groaned then I heard someone scream I looked up, Marcia stood beside Pony on his doorstep. Soda, Dallas and Derry ran towards me and the Soc's ran off. I herd Dallas cuss.

''Poor kid.'' Derry said touching my leg, I bit my lip to stop fm yelling.

''Ya wanna help me out?'' I said rolling on my side. Derry laughed and picked me up. I turned away from Marcia as we past her; I couldn't bear to look at her. Darry set me on the couch and Soda called the hospital.


End file.
